The Return of Kira
by Sammy Katrina and Jay
Summary: After a marvelously staged death for L, Watari, Matt and Mello. They are thrown once again back into a Kira case, the new Kira is causing more Havoc than the original. So as not to miss anything two new successors to L, K and S are called to assist in the investigation.But they never knew what they'd be facing... LXOC, NearXOC (Give us a chance much love)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! S and K here! Or if you wish you may call us Sammy and Katrina :) This is our first ever Death Note FanFiction so we up you like it and will give it a chance! We love to here back from our readers it would make our day! Anyway, we won't keep you anymore so read, read READ! Enjoy x**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**KIRA RETURNS!**

L sighed and stretched in his seat, pretending to be dead had actually been quite hard. It wasn't not going out that had been the problem, it was keeping his nose out of the case. It had been so tempting to leap back into the case when it looked like Near was struggling. But everything had turned out perfect. Matt and Mello faked their deaths, Light was actually dead, and the Death Note was safe and secure.

That was until last month. Within the space of one, small summer month, more than 500 people had died. All of heart attacks. It was no coincidence. There was yet another Kira. L was confident this had nothing to do with Yagami, but it could very well be his Shinigami. And so, here L was, along with Near, Matt, Mello and of course Watari, solving yet another mass murder case.

Watari shuffled in with a silver tray of tea and placed it on one of the cluttered tables. "I'm afraid I could only get Earl Grey, L. It seems that people over here love their herbal tea more." L sighed and took a cup from the tray.

Near was busy building a scale model of the Empire State building with match sticks on the ground and was already halfway finished. Matt was furiously typing away on his laptop with a look of pure concentration on his face. Mello was cleaning his pistol with a piece of chocolate hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Watari coughed in order to get L's attention and held up a sheet of formal looking paper. "I have news. For all of you." Near cocked his head sideways and tapped his ear, signalling that he was listening. Mello threw the gun on the couch and cracked his knuckles. Matt closed the laptop and spun in his chair to face the old man. "Yes Watari?"

Watari rubbed the top of his staff nervously and sighed. "After Matt and Mello, there are actually two more successors to L." He paused to let this sink in before continuing on. "These two are known as K and S. And they will be working on this case with you. They match your abilities and have unique views and tactics for solving their cases."

L hummed thoughtfully and started stacking sugar cubes. "And these successors, K and S as you call them, where are they now?" "Outside the door." At that Mello's gaze shifted towards the door and he stretched for his gun, only to find it wasn't there. "What the-?"

"Ooh! Pretty gun!" A girl stood at the end of the couch holding Mello's gun in her hand. Her curly brown hair hung past her shoulders and her glasses had started to slide down her nose. She was wearing black leggings and an oversized hoodie. She raised an eyebrow as Mello stalked over and yanked the gun out of her hand furiously.

"Nobody. Touches. My. Gun. Got it?"

She smiled at him and swept her hair to the side. "You're just annoyed that I took it without you noticing, aren't you? That I'm capable of using your central vision against you. Your peripheral vision is blurred and unfocused, so using that, I slipped the gun off the couch"

"How did you get _to _the couch without either Matt or Mello noticing?" Near interjected. The girl looked over her shoulder at him. "I have some talents" She answered vaguely.

"Yes, only some, Katrina." Mocked another girl from the door. She was taller and had blonde hair down to her shoulders. She wore a plain white jumper and denim jeans. A green hoodie was tied around her waist and she held a book in her hand. Katrina grinned at her and laughed. "More than you, Sammy!"

Sammy shook her head. "We'll see about that soon enough." She walked over to Watari and held out her hand. He shook it and smiled warmly. "Sammy, Katrina, meet the newly reformed SPK. L, Matt, Mello, Near, and although he isn't here, Aizawa, the Chief of the Japanese Task Force."

"Sounds good to me." Sammy sat down in a chair beside L and sighed. L noticed with amusement thaht she sat the same way as him. She draped one arm across her knees and propped her head up with her hand. "That plane trip was really tiring. You were so lucky Katrina, you had a shorter flight."

Katrina scoffed and sat on the floor. Her back was against the red leather couch Mello lounged on and she had one knee bent against her chest while the other stretched out in front of her. "It wasn't that much shorter Sam, and besides, I can sleep anywhere. "They exchanged a secret smile between them, before glancing over at L.

"So," Katrina twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "What'cha doin'?"

Sammy smiled amused at Katrina's question and sat her book aside. "Yes, how is the investigation going?" She was of course curious. Just three days ago she and Katrina were in Wammy's house, studying, looking at old investigations, and now here they were at 17 and 16 years old helping the greatest detectives that ever lived, not to mention that Sammy was little more than interested when she realised she'd be working side by side with the man she looked up to.

L sat his tea cup down and gestured to the tray on the table nearby, "Tea?" Katrina shook her head at the offer, but Sammy a took a cup gladly, taking a sip and grimacing, before adding six sugar cubes to her cup, giving a small smile of satisfaction when it sweetened up. Settled back again in the places they were and glancing from L to Watari with peaked interest Watari spoke. "Well now that we're all here, L will share with you all what we have on the investigation so far." Watari said, taking a seat on the couch next to Mello.

L rummaged through a stack of papers on his desk, finally succeeding in finding the document he wished and holding it out. "At present the only clues we've been given from the Japanese Task Force are the numbers of suspicious deaths that have occurred recently. It wasn't too difficult to deduce that the new Kira is also in Japan which means Light Yagami, the original Kira, somehow managed to give his death note to another source, or his Shinigami, Ryuk must have been ordered to pass the Death Note on should anything have happened to him. Going through the times the murders occurred, they were all committed after seven fifteen in the evening, which gives us a brief indication that the new Kira is a college student or working."  
Katrina looked at L wide-eyed. "You managed to get all this information inside the last month?"

L sighed, "Yes, but as you are both new to this you and Sammy don't realise yet that we are in fact, extremely far behind on this investigation, which is the reason for you and Sammy's being here." Katrina nodded "Of course."

Sammy said nothing through the discussion she just sat chin resting her hand, awaiting more information from the great detective. Realising she wasn't going to get anymore she sighed, "We have a long, long way to go" She mumbled.

"Well, I think a brief introduction today is enough. "Get some rest, come tomorrow the real investigation begins"

Sammy and Katrina nodded, "Watari, show Katrina and Sammy to their room please, I have to finish up here. L said, turning on his chair to face his computer. "Of course L"

* * *

**Katrina write the first part and I wrote the second, I apologize for the rubbishness of my part :/ This was just a introduction. Next chapter will be longer. Please review. We love you!**

**Katrina & Sammy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Back again with chapter two of THE RETURN OF KIRA! thank you to our first two reviewers and followers: krikanalo and Cosplayer98! I'm glad someone out there is enjoying this! :)**_

**-**_**Sammy**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Begining of Everything**

The next morning saw all of the newly reformed SPK in L's apartment building, in the same positions they had been in the previous night.

Sammy was half asleep in her chair, her blonde hair sticking up in different places that made her look like she'd been run through a electric force field a couple of times. The blonde was NOT a morning person and could not function properly with out her daily cup of coffee.

Katrina sat next to Near on the floor, looking amused at Sammy's morning face. "Come on Sammy, wake up" She smirked, Sammy hissed at her and Near's lips turned up in a half smile.

"Do you think Watari has gotten us coffee yet?" Sammy whined rocking back and forth in her chair. It was quite funny how her childishness showed through when she was tired. Not to mention her deduction and reasoning skills decreased by roughly 47% that was never fun.

Katrina sighed, "I don't think it will kill you to go without coffee for another day Sam"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sammy ordered.

"Okay, okay" Katrina giggled "Fine"

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Sammy said before settling back down and resting her chin on her hand.

Matt and Mello entered the room shortly after and sat down in the spots. Near sitting next to Katrina gave a short greeting to the two and handed the curly haired girl a pack of matches so she could help him build his next masterpiece. Sammy noted the light blush on Katrina's face at touching Near's hand and she smirked, she would interrogate K about it later.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you slept well?" L walked in barefoot, climbing onto his computer chair and sitting down next to Sammy. "Today, we can properly begin our investigation, we'll start with the basics and work from there." L took a couple sheets of paper from the desk and handed one sheet to everyone, "Each of you will study the context of your notes and try build a theory from there."

As he said that Watari entered the room wheeling a silver tray of coffee, offering everyone a cup, only Sammy and L took one and both simultaneously added a further seven sugar cubes to their cups.

Katrina smiled and studied her sheet reading over what was written on the page. It contained the history of the Kira case before. "Perfect." She whispered to herself. She pulled a black laptop from her rucksack beside her and set to work. As she sifted through the information, Sammy used a pencil to mark notes in hers.

Sammy's sheet was filled with the times and locations of the death's this time around. as L had said earlier, it did seemed like it was someone who had some sort of job, or was in college. all the times would be after work was finished and college was closed. But something seemed odd...

"L, have you considered interviewing previous assistances to the Kira case?" L looked over at Katrina, who, although she had asked the question , hadn't looked up from her computer. He took a little time considering the idea. "I can only assume you already have a theory then Katrina, but no, I haven't. Merely because I had interviewed them before they joined to make sure they weren't Kira, or as in Light's case, that they were Kira."

Katrina made a noise of agreement and shut down the computer. "And yet you have previous member's still alive, who are the only ones who know of the Death Note's existence wandering around, and in Aizawa's case working _with_ you on this case. Don't you think that maybe you should investigate them again?"

Mello stared at the bruenette and shook his head. "How did you get that from your paper?" She gave him a stern look. Before she could answer Near piped up. "I came to the same conclusion. I have people whom light was associated with, I was thinking we should investigate them." L nodded thoughtfully, "It's an option."

Suddenly, Sammy figured out what was off with the times on her sheet. "What kind of person works all day, every day?"

L spun to face her, "There are a number of people Sammy who work all day every day. What are you getting at?"

Sammy frowned and bit her lip thoughtfully before answering. "It just seems that your likely suspects are those who work daily from eight in the morning until seven at night, of course we still cannot rule out the fact that it could be a college student with a rest period or study period of two hours in the evening, or my other theory someone who works closely with the FBI, Police or the victims families."

"What are you trying to say?" Matt asked, speaking for the first time since they'd been there.

Sammy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have noted that only three hundred and four of the five hundred victims were broadcast on the news and in the newspapers, for the victims privacy the other one hundred and ninety six victims families preferred that they remain anonymous. If that's the case someone knows of the other one hundred and ninety six names must have been known by the FBI or Police force. I guess you should investigate the FBI and Police who are aware of this, so that means the Japanese Task force. I don't know maybe I've grabbed the wrong end of the stick here, but that's my thoughts."

L nodded and rest his finger on his mouth, "Hm, you have indeed made some very valid points Sammy, we'll take note of what you've said and will continue from there."

After a while of careful consideration, L announced that they would start interviewing the Japanese task force tomorrow morning and hopefully find a lead. Everyone settled into a calm silence as they all read their sheets. Katrina sighed and leaned against the couch, accidentally leaning on Near who jumped at the contact and both scooted slightly away from each other. Sammy smiled to herself, she was definitely investigating that anyway. She was so caught up in watching the other two that she didn't notice L move closer beside her.

When she turned her head to talk to him she almost fell back at how close he was. He was studying her with an odd look on his face. He tilted his head to the side slightly and frowned.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I never forget a face, but I can't quite place how I know you." She shook her head and smiled "maybe you seen me on the street with Kat or something like that. I've never seen you before."

L shook his head and muttered to himself before continuing on with whatever work he was doing. He flicked through pages of statistics and numbers, moving one pile over to one side of his computer before filing through another pile, stopping at a random page. He turned back to Sammy and looked her over once again. "I know who you are, Sammy. I just suddenly realised..." He trailed off, slightly dumbfounded.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! How does L know Sammy? You'll find out if you review for us :3 They're like cookies for our inspiration, feed us! Cuz I'm defo hungry :P This starts with Sammy writing, then I turn up somewhere, she takes over again, and then I finish. I hope you like and go Sammy! **

**~Katrina**

_**Good Job Kat! I like your cookie analogy :P And thanks! GO KAT! Ohh what have you cooked up Katrina hm? Anyway Review and feed us hungry souls! Much love!**_

_**-Sammy**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! thanks again to Kriknalo and Cosplayer98 for reviewing! And to our new reviewer! CastersRCool! Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Case of Sammy**

Sammy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Your theory is most likely correct." Now everyone's attention was on L and Sammy, except Katrina's, who continued with her work. But seemed to slow down and had her head tilted slightly, listening in on the conversation. L looked at Sammy carefully. "You're nothing like him are you?"

"Of course not. If anyone's like him, its me."

L turned himself towards Katrina. She held his gaze from her seat on the floor and he nodded. He put his thumb to his mouth and considered something a moment. "And you knew all along, Katrina." Even though it wasn't a question, she still nodded. "It doesn't mean anything."

Mello glared at Katrina. He hated not knowing. He liked to know everything. "What the Hell is going on? Who is Sammy?" She glanced over towards the blonde girl, who was currently curled up in her chair miserably. Sammy just nodded and sighed. "Get it over with, Kat."

"Ever heard of the L.A. Mass murder case that L solved?" All of the successors nodded and she continued on. "Then you'll all know who the murderor was." Again they all nodded. Katrina fiddled with a strand of her hair and sighed. "BB also happens to be Sammy's brother."

Matt gawked at her for a second before turning to Sammy. "You're not a crazy psycho too are you?" Katrina started laughing and Sammy shook her head vigorously. "Sammy isn't cut out for that sort of thing. Her and her brother are total opposites in _many _ways." Sammy held her arms out wide and gestured toward the other girl. Katrina walked across and hugged her tightly.

Pulling away, Katrina fixed her hair and glanced at her watch. She groaned. "Near would you come with me to the shopping centre? I don't want to go withou-alone. I don't want to go alone." She appeared slightly frazzled but smiled when Near stood up. "As you wish." He muttered and turned a strand of his hair. Matt and Mello jumped off the couch they were sharing and grinned. "We'll come too. The more the merrier right?"

Sammy hadn't quite wanted Kat to leave, and now she was alone. Well, she actually had L beside her, but knowing that he was suspicious of her, wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. She tried to continue her work, but the upset feeling kept gnawing at her stomach. "Do you love him?" She jumped at L's question. "W-what?" She stammered.

"Do you still care for him, even though he was a killer?" He asked, completely void of any emotion. He didn't look at her, but at his computer and just waited for the answer. "He was my brother, no matter what he did. I will always care for him. He was never horrible to me, or cruel, or abusive. He looked out for me. He loved me. And-I guess-I loved him back." All the time she spoke, she kept her eyes trained on the floor but L slipped his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

He smiled at her softly and brushed back her hair. "then I'll be happy to tell you, he's still alive. He just couldn't have contact with you." He was alive? Her eyes filled with tears that she furiously tried to blink back. He shook his head. "Don't try and stop them, Sam. I'm pretty sure you've been holding back for a long time. You don't need to."

Without warning and to L's alarm she fell into him and started to silently cry. After a moment's hesitation he wrapped her arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. It had been a long time since someone had embraced him, and although the feeling was quite strange he held her until she began to calm down. He leaned back slightly and gave a small smile, "Better now?" She couldn't help but laugh and pulled him into a final hug. "Much better. Thanks."

It took L a moment to come back to himself and he pushed Sammy away and began furiously typing on his computer, "Uh, um, uh, yes, let's get back to work." he stuttered. Sammy gave a silent giggle and went back to typing only to stop for a moment and lean back into her seat. "Um, L?" "Hm?" "Do you think, it's wrong of me. Wrong of me to still love him?"  
"Your feelings are your own. And he is your brother."

"Yeah." As Sammy began to delve deeper into the files her phone began to ring. "What's the bet that Kat forget her purse or something" She smirked amused. However on studying the call ID it came up 'Unknown' "Hello?" She frowned when there was no answer. "Hello?"

"Ah Samantha." Sammy's heart turned to ice. "How do you know that name?" L was studying her now with a concerned expression on his face. "It's yours is it not?" "N-no. You've got the wrong person" "And Katrina." "What?" "I know your true names Samantha. If you continue to interfere in this investigation, the world will know who your brother is, and who you are. If the police find out you're related to the legendary killer Beyond Birthday. You will find yourself in very deep water. I believe Kira would find this very interesting."

Sammy's hands were shaking over the phone. "What are you getting at?!" "You tell L or anyone you were speaking to me and I won't hesitate to kill Katrina right here and now. Katrina and Samantha such pathetic alliases not too hard to figure out either." "T-then you are-" "Call me Kira II. Remember Sam, I know she's your weakness, don't breathe a word." The line went dead.

Sammy hadn't realised she must have passed out, until L was calling her name and slapping her cheeks. "Sammy!"

She sat up in a shaking mess, reaching for some support, someone or something that could hold her together. Her hands reached out and she grabbed a fistful of white shirt. The next thing she knew she was full out sobbing. "No, no, no. He can't have known. He shouldn't have known. No one should have known."

"Sammy, stop, and clear your head." L said simply. Sammy couldn't meet his gaze she just proceeded to say 'He shouldn't have known' over and over. "Watari!" L called summoning the old man and grabbing a throw from the couch and throwing it over Sammy's shoulders.

The old man came as soon as he was called. "L, what is it?" "I think Sammy is in shock, take care of her. I have to research something. "Of course, L." Watari wrapped an arm around Sammy's waist and led her to her and Katrina's room. "Care to explain what has you in such a state, Sammy?"

Sammy continued to shiver and shook her head. "I can't-I can't say" How could Kira II have known of her one weakness? Of how much the younger girl meant to her, Katrina was like her sister, they had been through everything together. And yet, somehow, Kira II had discovered her flaws before she could. "Alright. Get some rest." Sammy nodded. "What was she going to do? How could she hide this. If she revealed anything Kat would be a goner.

Katrina hurried around each store, a list permenantly stuck in front of her nose. Near followed behind her obediently while Matt and Mello smirked behind their backs. "Okay, next we need to go pick up coffee, it will never cease to amaze me how much coffee Sammy and L drink, and it's only been two days!" Katrina sighed.

"It seems alot longer." Near said simply. "Hm, yeah it does. Why did I agree with my grandfather that while I was here I would do the shopping?" Katrina said annoyed.

"Your grandfather?" Mello asked. "Yeah, didn't I tell you? Watari's my grandpa. Well sort of, he took me in after my mom died." Katrina explained, "And how did you meet Sammy?" Matt asked. "Actually its quite a long story..." "We've time" Katrina gave a soft smile. "Okay well it started on a stormy day in december-" She began.

"I must have been about eight, and even though it was tipping it down rain, I was outside. Mama always complained about that. The weather didn't bother me at all but she was still convinced I'd catch a cold." She laughed lightly before continuing on, "I was in the park collecting leaves for an art project I wanted to do when I was almost knocked over by someone running down the path. Me, being the girl I was, wasn't happy that they didn't stop to apologise. So I ran after them."

She picked several jars of coffee from the shelf as she gathered the rest of the story. "She ran down an alley that was ridiculously dark. I heard her crying before I saw her. She was curled up in the corner and she looked so...lost. I could see she wasn't scared of me, or the alley for that matter. But I had no idea what she was crying about. I didn't question her though. I just held out my hand and smiled at her. I brought her to a café across the road and we both dried off there. She then knew her bearings and walked home herself. But she promised me we'd meet again. I found a friend, for once. Afterwards she turned up at my door, naming off things I'd done, my family members and enemies I had made. I knew then she was definitely a keeper."

Matt hummed in agreement and snatched up a few chocolate bars for Mello. "So how did you find out about her and BB?" Katrina shrugged and added tea to the trolley. "Same way she'd found out about me. Research." She continued down the aisles, only stopping when she realised the boy's weren't by her side. By the time they had finished the trolley was quite heavy and crammed with food and drink. Wordlessly, Near pushed the trolley beside Katrina and steered it towards the cashier.

Katrina gave a soft smile, "Thanks Near" He gave a simple half smirk and helped Katrina unload the trolley. When Near reached for the final item Katrina did too and their hands touched. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination but Katrina was convinced she saw a soft blush coming out on Near's usually pale cheeks. She smiled to herself.

"I guess that's everything then." Near said as he and Katrina grabbed some grocery bags, Katrina almost dropped hers the one with coffee, if she broke even one coffee jar Sammy would kill her. She needn't have worried though for Near grabbed the bag before it could fall.

"Thanks"

"It's okay." Near looked like he wanted to say more but was interuppted by Matt and Mello's return. "Near? What's this, you've been hiding the fact that you like Katrina this entire time?" Matt teased while Mello smirked and bit into a chocolate bar.

Near looked away face burning with embarrassment. "No."

Mello was about to say something in return to that comment, only for there train of thought to be cut off by Katrina's phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Kat its me."

"Grandpa what is it?" The old man sounded worried.

"How far away from L's are you?"

"We're just leaving." Kat said handing a grocery bag to Mello to carry. "Hurry home, Samantha's had a bit of a shock-"

"What? Is she okay?" Katrina's heartbeat sped up at that, Sammy was her only friend.

"She'll be fine, but L and I suspect that she knows something about the Kira case that she's not telling us."

"Sam would always tell you something if it was important."

"I know, But it seems like this time she can't bring herself to breathe a word. L's concerned that she's had an open threat, ensuing her silence."

Katrina shook her head. "Okay we'll be there in five..."

* * *

**Woo! Finished and it's longer! Props to Kat for giving us Sammy's story and the truth about her! Kat started this off and I wrote a couple hundred words and she wrote again and I finished it! Hope you liked! Cookies please? By that I mean reviews!**

**-Sammy **


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back! Thank you once again to every one of you who reviewed and/or alerted/Favorite this story it means a lot to Kat and me! Anyway lets go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Concerning Kira II**

Katrina arrived back at L's headquaters a few minutes later and after unloading the shopping ran straight upstairs to her and Sammy's room. She threw the door open and stopped seeing the tears pouring down the blondes face. Sammy hadn't cried since they had first met, in fact Kat couldn't remember the last time she had seen her cry.

"Sam?" She said softly, sitting at the edge of her bed. "What happened? I got here as soon as I could."

Sammy didn't say a word, she quickly tried to hide the fact that she had been crying and offerd a fake smile instead. "What?" She said softly.

"Sammy, don't do this, don't pretend everything is okay, because clearly its not." Katrina said firmly. Sammy sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I-it's nothing Kat, I promise."

"Then why is it that I don't believe you?" Kat frowned, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "We've known each other for eight years, you never hide what you're thinking from me. You never admit when you're sad though, Sammy, it can't be nothing, from what I heard from Watari he was concerned for you and when I came in L looked unsettled. So I'm asking you now, as a sister, not a friend. What's going on?"

"I told you nothing!" Sammy snapped. Katrina looked alarmed and a little hurt. "Yeah right."

"Kat I'm sorry but I can't tell you!" Kat grit her teeth. "Why not?!"

"Just leave me alone Kat!"

Katrina started like a kicked puppy, but composed herself enough to say, "Why are you yelling at me? All I want to do is to help you! You never let me help you Sam, haven't ever since your brother was-"

"BB is alive." Sammy said simply turning her back to Katrina and facing the wall. Katrina stared in shock. "What?"

"L told me."

"But on the news it said-"

"I know what it said Katrina."

"But-"

"Can you just leave me alone please?" She seemed pleading about it.

Katrina stood and turned, hand on the handle of the door, back to her.

"If you keep trying hard to push people away sam, soon you'll have no one."

When Katrina had left Sammy sat up and sighed 'I'm sorry.' She settled down again to sleep only for the phone to ring. "Hello?"

"Very good Samantha, she's safe for now"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She hated treating Kat like that but she had no choice. Pushing her upset away she addressed Kira II. "what are you going to do?" All that came from the other end of the line was a dark chuckle. "You should know that rewards come to those who wait, Samantha."

And with that the phone hung up. Leaning back against the wall Sam closed her eyes. Never before had she been under so much stress. She desperately wanted someone she could talk to. But there was no one. Kira would find out one way or another.

She sank into her bed admitting defeat. Just as she threw the blanket over her head there came a soft knock at her window. She leaped out of bed and looked out the window. Nobody was there. Was she imagining things now? She turned away when suddenly the knock came again. Spinning around she saw two pale arms propped up on the window sill.

Her eyes drifted up until they met eyes she never thought she'd ever see again. In the light they looked a vague red colour. Messy black hair and a sideways smile. He pointed to the latch and the smile grew wider. She hurried to unlock it and let him inside. She pulled him in a hug the moment he could stand straight. He smelled so familiar, of sugar and metal and felt exactly the same way he had the last day she had saw him.

The tears crept into the corner of her eyes but she furiously blinked them away. "Brother!" She croaked and clung to his black shirt as though if she lift her hands away he would disappear forever.

BB chuckled softly. "Sammy, you've finally grown an inch." He teased. That did it, she gripped him tighter and sobbed into his chest, almost nine years thinking he'd be gone forever that he was dead, executed like the news had said. The news that made her run blindly through that thunderstorm, when she first met Kat.

"I thought I'd never see you again, like the news had said. I-I really thought my only family was gone." She suddenly felt angry. "If you hadn't have killed them, all of them then maybe-"

"Sammy." She couldn't be mad at him anymore. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest and let his long thin fingers run through her hair. BB had done this before he started killing people, he'd run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. But when the killing started Sammy found herself shivering under the duvet at all hours of the morning trying to stay awake until he came one night he didn't come home and Sammy was left wondering what had happened.

She couldn't help but remember running to the last scene of one of his crimes the day she first met L. For a while she had hated him the years following BB's 'execution'. When she was thirteen years old she ran into him, she had turned and ran as fast as possible hoping he hadn't seen her.

It took a further two years until she could respect him.

"Sammy?" Sam snapped her head up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" He didn't look at her when he said it. But Sammy was too glad to see him to call him on it. Realisation dawned on her, "What about everyone here! They'll see you!"

BB gave a half smile. "They don't need to know. Now tell me, why are do you look like you've heard bad news?"

Sammy bit her lip and opened her mouth to answer only for footsteps sounding on the stairs.

"you need to go!" She excaimed pratically pushing BB out the window. "But I've only just-"

"Tomorrow, tell me where to meet you BB and I'll see you there!"

"Our place, eight o' clock" He pulled her into a hug and quickly left just as the door opened and L came into view. "Sammy? are you feeling better? Katrina said about you being in a bad mood." She smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine now. Stress." She clarified. L nodded and held the door open for her. She stepped past and stopped in the doorway, waiting for him.

She couldn't help but compare him to her brother. They looked so alike. Apart from where BB had rough skin from long years of hard work, L had soft skin from years of living peacefully. Well, as peacefully as the greatest detective can.

"You weren't listening to a word I just said, were you?" L's voice snapped her out of her trance and she blushed. "Sorry, no. I wasn't." He chuckled lightly and turned down the corridor, gesturing her to follow. "I was just saying that the interviews of new recruits to the police force and FBI are already undergoing. Each answer the exact same questions we set out, and are recorded on tape doing so. We ask them to lie twice in order to get a reference to how they lie."#

She just nodded, too distracted by the thought of BB. Our place...home. She was going home. To her brother. Her mind was scattered like crazy, but even though L had noticed, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he almost enjoyed her looking excited. Merely because it meant that she was okay again. "Is this because of BB?" He asked curiously. She froze and looked at him panicked. "What?" She mumbled. "That your brother is alive, is that why you're so..." He trailed off and studied her for a minute.

Sammy finally noticing the way L studied her awaiting an answer she said quickly "Yeah, of course, for years I believed he was dead. But now. Knowing that he'd out there. Somewhere, that's all I need to know." She said all this while looking in L's eyes, so as to throw off the suspicion she knew was lacing her face.

"Of course." L nodded, "Now then, shall we continue?" Sammy nodded and entered the room to the investigation quaters. She was surprised to see three other gentlemen in the room, along with Near, Matt, Mello, Watari and herself and L. "Um..."

"Sammy, these are the newly formed task force. Mogi and Matsuda and the new cheif of Police, Aizawa. "Pleased to meet you!" The dark haired man around L's age who had been introduced as Matsuda greeted cheerily. Sammy smiled, "Hi it's nice to meet you!" She held out a hand and Matsuda took it, blushing a little at the contact. "Sorry about the whole forwardness, I don't mean it!" Matsuda apologized scratching the back of his neck shyly. Sammy said nothing. Right now she had something to do, she needed to apologize to Kat.

She approached the bespeckled girl, "Kat?" Katrina looked up at her name, "Kat I'm sorry, I never meant to be such a douche to you." Kat smiled and pulled Sammy in for a hug, "All's forgiven." She grinned. Sammy noticed how she and Near sat close together and raised her eyebrow teasingly, and grinned triumphantly at the blush on Katrina's face.

L came and sat in his chair next to Sammy and cleared his throat for the entire rooms attention. "Now that we've all met we can get on with our investigation. Matsuda, care to share what you've learned?"

Matsuda nodded "Uh huh, we've just found out that there is in fact a second Kira here in Japan and our sources tracked that he's already contacted one of the new SPK members."

Sammy stiffened in her seat and prayed no one would see her nervousness.

"That member is actually among us right now." Matsuda paused and studied everyone's expressions.

"Do you know who it is Matsuda?" L asked putting a finger to his mouth. Matsuda nodded and Sammy felt weak. "It seams he's contacted a new successor, a successor by the name of S."

* * *

**End chapter! I apologize for the shortness but it had to end there for the main acvtion to happen next chapter. Oh no! What'll Sammy do now? If Kira II finds out, Kat could be in serious danger! R&R feed us!**

**-Sammy & Katrina**


End file.
